The Eternal Affection
by Cha2luvGaGa
Summary: Sekuel 'Panggil Aku Kakak' / Demi mengejar kakaknya yang tak kunjung terdengar kabarnya sekaligus mengejar kariernya sendiri, Hinata terbang ke Paris tempat Sasuke tinggal. Dan tak dipungkiri, ternyata ia juga bertemu dengan Naruto, kakaknya sendiri. Ia tak menyangka kehidupan Sasuke berubah drastis di sana, apalagi ternyata ia sudah bertunangan dengan Yakumo...! / RnR, please? :)


_Tokyo, December 11st 2016, 10:00 p.m._

Malam menyelimuti langit Tokyo dengan dinginnya. Dan bagaikan aksi-reaksi di hukum Newton, gedung-gedung di Tokyo pun memberikan lampu penerangan dari dalam gedung yang terpancar dari kaca gedung agar tampak bercahaya dalam kegelapan.

Tak terkecuali hotel berbintang lima ini. Pada sebuah kamar yang berhiaskan plakat artis-artis beserta tanda tangan mereka—tanda mereka sudah pernah menginap di kamar sana—terdapat suara riak air yang mengucur dari keran wastafel kamar mandi yang pintunya sengaja tak ditutup. Lantunan lagu _Yellow Raincoat _terdengar seiring dengan riak air yang menderu itu.

Baiklah, kita fokuskan saja pada kamar mandi itu. Ternyata, seorang wanita bertubuh model sedang menunduk pada wastafel dan membasuh mukanya di sana. Kini ia tengah membilas wajahnya yang telah tersapu bersih dari _makeup _itu dengan pelan. Setelah cukup dirasa bebas dari busa dan sisa _makeup_, ia melangkah menuju _bathtub_—tempat dimana handuk-handuk diletakkan. Ia mengambil salah satu handuk kecil dari handuk-handuk yang tergantung di sana, lalu dipakainyalah itu untuk mengeringkan wajahnya sembari menepuk-nepuknya. Entah apa maksudnya itu, tapi itu pasti merupakan serangkaian perawatan wajah yang dilakukannya.

Kakinya yang ideal bak kaki anggota _Girls' Generation _yang selalu menjadi korban _high heels _maupun pelanggan setia para _beauty salon _kuku terkemuka itu menopang tubuhnya menuju kamar tidurnya yang betul-betul dikategorikan berkelas. Ia lalu mengambil ponsel canggihnya yang tergeletak di kasur tinggi nan berbalut _bedcover _tebal ala hotel-hotel berbintang bersamaan dengan _clutch _putih berbahan sutera itu, lalu menghempaskan badannya yang berlilitkan handuk kimono itu menuju sebuah sofa beralaskan beludru dan berwarna merah. Tangannya mulai menuangkan seperempat cairan _wine _ke dalam gelas berkaki tinggi, lalu mengangkatnya dan meminumnya.

Minuman itu serasa memanaskan tenggorokannya, membuat efek rangsangan pada kepalanya, dan pahit sepertinya lebih mendominan pada cairan itu.

Namun entah sejak kapan ia menyukai minuman keras itu. Mungkinkah saat insiden _itu_, ia mulai minum-minum...? Entahlah. Hanya ia dan Tuhan yang mengetahuinya.

Layar ponselnya menyala ketika ia menekan salah satu tombol _lock_ yang terpasang pada bagian atas ponselnya. Ia berdalih pada menu, lalu menekan _icon _'_Diall_' dan menekan-nekan tuts angka-angka di luar kepala. Lalu ia menempelkan _gadget _canggihnya itu pada telinganya.

Suara tanda panggilan itu hanya berbunyi tiga kali, sebab tak lama kemudian sambungan akhirnya terhubungkan.

"_Hinata!_" bukannya menyapa, suaranya malah terkesan kesal. "_Aku baru saja mau menelponmu_! _Kenapa kau selalu lebih dulu, sih_?"

"Hehe. Kau memang telat, _manajer _cantik," tawanya membahana. "Ada apa?"

"_Bukankah aku yang seharusnya bilang begitu? Kau kan yang menelponku lebih dulu_." ujar suara di sampingnya mempersilahkan.

"Tapi aku merasa sepertinya ada kabar yang penting darimu dan kau barangkali lupa memberitahuku, makanya aku menelponmu. Bukankah kau juga mau menelponku?" tukas Hinata membalikkan fakta.

Terdengar suara hembusan napas panjang dari seberang sana. "_Wakatta, wakatta..._"

"_Ehem._" ia memulai pembicaraannya. "_Kau masih ingat _Produser_ Kabuto-_san_?_"

"Ya, ya. Ia memproduksi film yang akan kuperankan itu, bukan? Yang rencananya akan mulai produksi bulan depan?" terkanya mencoba-coba mengingat berbagai macam orang penting yang ditemuinya selama ini.

"_Iya_. _Dan ia baru saja menghubungiku, katanya jadwal produksi akan dipercepat karena menurutnya cuaca di Paris saat ini sedang mendukung. Juga rambutmu yang masih pendek, katanya sangat mendukung. Jadi, sebelum memanjang, ia memutuskan untuk memproduksinya mulai besok_," tutur Sakura. "B_etul-betul tak masuk akal..._"

Belum saja apa-apa, namun perempuan berambut indigo sebahu itu mulai menaikkan alisnya.

"Apa? Itu artinya besok aku akan _shooting _lagi? Terbang ke Paris langsung?" ia menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang basah dan terurai itu dengan tak beraturan, sehingga bulir-bulir yang sempat tinggal itu kerap terlempar kemana-mana. "Saku-_chan_, aku baru saja selesai _shooting _film panjang yang memakan waktu hampir setengah tahun. Dan aku harus menyelesaikan sebuah film panjang lagi?"

"_Tenanglah, Hinata. Tenang..._" kata Sakura, sahabat sedari SMP sekaligus _manager _Hinata itu memberikan instruksi pada sobatnya. "_Pertama, atas permintaan maaf itu, ia memutuskan untuk mengatur pengambilan gambarnya __**hanya**__ seminggu di Paris. Ia yakin semua akan selesai tepat waktu, karena semua karakternya akan diperankan oleh aktor-aktor papan atas Jepang dan luar negeri. Apalagi kau yang menjadi tokoh utamanya, Hinata... aku yakin dengan bakatmu kau bisa berakting dengan baik!_"

"Bahkan ia belum memberi tahu siapa saja lawan mainku. Ia juga belum mengeluarkan naskah film itu, jadi bagaimana aku bisa tahu karakterku, juga dialogku?" keluhnya seraya memijat-mijat keningnya. "Betul-betul permintaan maaf yang aneh."

"_Mungkin ini drama improvisasi, dimana kau berakting tanpa mengandalkan dialog. Jadi, pihak mereka kemungkinan hanya memberikan karakter tokoh itu dan adegan-adegan apa yang akan ditampilkan. Kau hanya perlu mengandalkan teknik berimprovisasimu yang hebat itu, Hina,_" Sakura sepertinya sedang menyemangati Hinata yang mulai pasrah mendengarnya.

"Aku jadi makin mual," celetuknya.

"_Terserahlah. Yang jelas, besok kita akan berangkat dari Tokyo dan langsung ke Paris. Lalu, mengenai akomodasi..._" Sakura menjeda sebentar.

"...jangan bilang kalau aku yang harus menanggungnya." katanya was-was.

"_Tentu saja tidak, bodoh..._" lagi-lagi keceriaan Sakura masih saja terpancar dalam sambungan itu. "_Nggg... aku memberikan tawaran ini secara cuma-cuma padamu. Sasuke-_san _masih di Paris, kan? Bagaimana kalau kau menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menginap di rumahnya?_"

Betul juga! Ini kesempatan langka!

"Betul juga! Maafkan aku atas prasangka buruk tadi!" Hinata nyaris terharu atas kepedulian Sakura padanya. Padahal kakaknya itu sudah pergi tanpa mengabarinya sekalipun selama tiga tahun. Saat ini ia telah menetap di Paris karena terlanjur menjabat di perusahaan ayah kandungnya di sana. Dan soal itu, soal dimana ia dan dirinya mulai putus komunikasi—tepatnya saat Sasuke mendeklarasikan bahwa ayah Yakumo mengajaknya bertunangan dengannya—membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk mengunjungi rumah Sasuke.

"Tapi, Sakura..." Hinata memelankan suaranya, takut ada yang mendengar pembicaraannya yang mulai menjurus ke arah _girls talk _dibandingkan pekerjaan seperti biasanya ini. "Apa kau yakin ia akan menerimaku, apalagi setelah insiden itu? Kau tahu sendiri kalau reaksiku sendiri begitu kekanak-kanakan saat itu—aku mematikan telepon darinya dan tak mau menghubunginya lagi. Aku hanya takut ia masih marah padaku karena hal itu..."

"_Memangnya kau yakin ia betul-betul marah padamu? Siapa tahu hanya kau yang merasa begitu pada dirimu sendiri._"

Dor.

"Ummm... tidak tahu," mau tak mau ia pun jujur.

"_Tuh kan. Makanya, lebih baik kau ke rumahnya saja! Minta penjelasan yang lebih terperinci tentang itu, apalagi kalian sudah tak begitu dekat lagi. Tunjukkan juga bahwa kau sudah lebih dewasa dan lebih matang sebagai wanita,_" nasihat Sakura. "_Sudah dulu, ya. Besok kita _check out _bersama seperti biasa. Kita berkumpul jam tujuh di _lobby, _oke?_"

"_Hai. Sankyuu._" ujar Hinata menutupi percakapan.

Dan sambungan itu akhirnya terputus. Hinata melempar ponselnya hingga mendarat dengan sukses di kasurnya. Kemudian ia duduk dan memandang lurus ke depan, memandangi dinding kamarnya yang dibuat dari marmer putih itu. Selain plakat-plakat berisi ukiran tanda tangan artis-artis itu, ia melihat pada sebuah bingkai besar milik hotel yang menampilkan lukisan bergambar ayah dan ibu sedang mengapit tangan anaknya di tengah-tengah suasana saat festival musim panas. Lukisan itu digambar dengan sudut pandang dari belakang punggung keluarga harmonis yang sedang berjalan itu menggunakan cat akrilik.

Ia memandang lukisan itu dengan penuh penghayatan, hingga dirinya pun merasa lebur dalam lukisan itu. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Papa... Mama... Kak Naruto, Kak Sasuke..." Hinata menatap lukisan itu dengan mata yang tergenang air mata. "Aku rindu kalian... kapan kita bisa bersama lagi...?"

.

.

.

**The Eternal Affection**

**.**

_**Sequel fanfic from 'Panggil Aku Kakak!'.**__ Bagi yang belum tahu ceritanya bisa dibaca fanficnya, tapi kalau nggak mau juga nggak kenapa-kenapa. Ini nggak begitu menyangkut masalah di fanfic yang sebelumnya, __**tapi**__ kalaupun ada akan kumunculkan kisah lamanya, jadi masih bisa ngerti walaupun nggak baca awalnya. :))_

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

_Naruto belongs to the great mangaka, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. But the story is mine... (:_

.

**Warning:**

Time-travel, AU, OOC, etc.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1: The Rules Against the Affection**

_Tokyo, December 12nd 2016, 07.30 a.m._

Sebuah panggilan bernomor rahasia tiba-tiba masuk pada benda berlayar sentuh dan dilapisi dengan _casing _karet senada dengan warna rambut si pemiliknya.

Sakura Haruno—si pemilik ponsel _bubblegum _itu—dengan amat sangat terpaksa menunda garpunya yang berlilitkan _spaghetti _itu untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ya, Kabuto-_san_..." jawabnya dengan tegas. "Saat ini saya dan Hinata-_san _sedang sarapan di hotel. Kira-kira tiga puluh menit lagi kami akan _check out _dan langsung berangkat." ia melirik arloji merah jambunya yang tertutup oleh mantel yang senada dengan arlojinya sendiri.

Sakura berhenti berbicara untuk menunggu respon dari orang itu. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, ia kembali menjawab. "Baiklah. Kami mengerti. Terima kasih."

Dan sambungan itu terputus oleh kedua belah pihak.

Hinata, yang kala itu sedang kalap melahap _beef sausage _kesukaannya di depan Sakura, sempat bertanya pada Sakura. "Kenapa dengannya?" tanyanya dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah.

"Ia berkata bahwa ia beserta rekan-rekan dan para pemeran lain sudah berada di lokasi. Rencananya, hari ini mereka akan memberikan naskah pada para pemeran, lalu pengambilan gambar akan dilakukan mulai besok." jelas Sakura sambil mengambil tisu dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata. "Hina-_chan_, mulutmu belepotan sekali. Pakailah ini untuk membersihkannya,"

Hinata membalasnya dengan mengambil tisu itu, padahal di pangkuannya sudah tersedia serbet dan bisa membersihkannya memakai benda itu. "Terima kasih, Sakura-_chan_. Kau sangat perhatian sekali. _I love you so muuuch_..."

Sakura hanya meresponnya melalui wajahnya yang mulai berganti pigmen menjadi merah muda. "Bu-Bukankah kita memang selalu seperti itu...?"

"Hm," Hinata tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. "Terima kasih masih mau menemaniku selama ini. Kau memang teman yang baik,"

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?" tanya perempuan penyuka warna _pink _itu sambil memanndang lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan heran. "Tumben sekali berbicara seperti itu..."

"Maaf kalau membuatmu tak enak, tapi semalam aku teringat akan kebersamaan kita tiga tahun silam," mata Hinata tampak menerawang ke sudut pandang lain. "Habisnya, Saku-_chan _saat ini selalu saja bersikap serius padaku. Kita tak pernah lagi berbicara dengan penuh candaan seperti dulu. Aku rindu masa-masa itu..."

Sakura terkejut. "Hinata..."

Kalau ia boleh mengaku, selama ini Sakura selalu bersikap serius karena banyaknya tuntutan untuknya agar menjadi _manajer _yang pantas bagi Hinata. Dan karena seluruh waktunya tersita untuk itu, ia jadi lupa segala hal. Bahkan ia tak punya waktu untuk merenungkan hal yang simpel namun begitu mengesankan selama hidupnya ini.

Sakura nyaris terharu ketika ia kembali membuka memori lamanya. Banyak sekali kenang-kenangan lama yang ia buat bersama kekasihnya hingga saat ini—Sasori, Hinata—sahabat terdekatnya, dan rekan-rekannya beserta keluarganya yang selalu memberinya dorongan hingga ia mengemban mandat yang sangat didamba-dambakan oleh para _manager _lowong saat ini: menjadi _manager _seorang _superstar_. Sedari dulu, ia memang pintar mengorganisasikan waktu dan uangnya. Tak heran jika manajemen Hinata lebih memilih sahabat Hinata sendiri untuk menjadi _manager _Hinata.

Perlahan senyum tanda mengenang sesuatu itu akhirnya muncul kembali setelah sekian lama pudar di wajahnya. "Terima kasih karena kau juga sudah mengingatkanku pada memori lama."

"Mm-hmm."

Kini ia kembali sibuk dengan aneka macam _grill _di piringnya. Hinata memang sangat suka daging panggang, karena makanan itu menjadi temannya di kala stres berat mengunjunginya, membantunya melupakan sejenak rasa sakit periodiknya itu dengan kehangatan dan kenikmatan rasa masing-masing panggangan itu sendiri.

Aneh memang, tapi itulah Hinata, yang mulai menyukai daging-dagingan ketimbang _salad _seperti dulu. Ia sendiri mulai ketagihan memakannya ketika Sasuke berkata ia akan ditunangkan. Percaya atau tidak, ia terus memakannya sambil terus memendam amarahnya. Bila disimpulkan, hal itu memang membuatnya berubah akan banyak hal. Termasuk pola makannya.

"Hinata, lebih baik cepat selesaikan makananmu," Sakura mengambil gelas berisi _orange juices _kesukaannya lalu meneguknya sampai habis seusai menghabiskan untaian terakhir pasta di piringnya hingga habis. "Makin cepat kita berangkat akan lebih baik."

"Baiklah, aku juga sudah bosan selama enam bulan tinggal di sini." Hinata meregangkan tangannya ke atas, dan ia merasakan sedikit keringanan atas selesainya film yang ia perankan kemarin, dan juga atas kepergiannya dari hotel mewah ini selama enam bulan.

Ya, karena film itulah, ia tak betul-betul bertemu orangtuanya—maksudnya hanya berkomunikasi sebatas _e-mail_ dan telepon saja—dan memaksanya agar terus menetap di hotel ini. Lama-kelamaan ia jadi kurang suka hidup mewah, dan ia lebih menyukai keserhanaan dimana ia bisa mengekspresikan dirinya sepuas hatinya, yakni di rumah.

"Yosh," perempuan berambut pendek sebahu dan berwarna ungu gelap itu bergumam, "Aku siap, _manager-san_!"

_**The Eternal Affection**_

_Tokyo, December 12nd 2016, 08:23 a.m._

"...Baiklah. Kita bertemu di Paris besok. Aku akan berangkat sekarang. Sampai jumpa,"

_Tut tut tut_

Seulas senyum misterius itu makin terkuak setelah ia menutup telepon nirkabel yang tergeletak di meja kantornya.

"Ini kesempatan besar untuk peluang bisnis sekaligus reunian, Sasuke," gumamnya sambil menyibakkan rambut pirangnya. Ia tersenyum penuh keyakinan pada sebuah jendela besar di tempatnya. "Akan kulihat seberapa besar pertahanan perusahaanmu terhadap pasar modal internasional nanti. Hm, hm, hm..."

Ia pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya, melakukan _stretching _pada kaki dan tangannya, lalu berpindah pada sebuah sofa yang berada di samping meja kerjanya.

Bisa dibilang orang ini begitu penting dan menjabat cukup tinggi di tempat ini, _Uzumaki Corporation_. Lihat saja, tempat kerjanya bahkan didesain luas, mewah dan modern seperti sekarang. Ruangannya tergabung dengan elemen santai dan serius, sehingga masih membuat sang pesinggah merasa nyaman meski ia dalam masalah berat sekalipun. Juga pohon natal kecil itu yang makin menyeruakkan suasana Natal saat itu, meski kecil-kecilan saja.

Orang-orang pasti akan menganggap menjadi dirinya adalah suatu anugerah yang tak bisa ditolak—sebab menjadi orang penting dan serbaguna adalah impian semua orang, bukan? Mereka pasti membayangkan bahwa hidupnya akan ditemani oleh seorang permaisuri yang cantik dan anggun pastinya, karena makin tinggi status sosialnya maka itu berarti makin berkualitas hidupnya. Namun tampaknya ia harus bersabar lagi.

Ia masih membujang, bung.

Sebenarnya banyak sekali yang menginginkan Naruto untuk menjadi teman hidupnya, namun ia merasa mereka semua hanya mengincar hartanya—bukan hatinya. Dan karena hal itu ia jadi malas untuk mencari-cari teman hatinya sendiri. Ia lebih memilih untuk jadi sederhana dan duduk di sofa dan menonton TV seperti sekarang yang ia lakukan. Lalu...

"..._kembali ke berita selanjutnya. Kali ini, bandara menjadi tempat yang ditujukan kepada _superstar _muda asal Jepang yang sedang tenar saat ini, Hinata Uzumaki. Ia terlihat bersama manajernya berjalan cepat menuju _security check _di sebuah bandara di Tokyo._"

Naruto memperbesar volume suara televisi itu dan menyimaknya secara intensif.

"_Dilansir dari manajemennya, ia akan membintangi sebuah film bersama artis-artis papan atas Jepang dan aktor luar negeri di Paris dan tempat _shooting-_nya_ _dirahasiakan. Rencananya, _shooting _akan dilakukan besok. Judul dan sinopsis belum diketahui, namun rencananya film ini akan rilis pada..._"

Mata Naruto terpancang pada sebuah siaran berita luar negeri yang menggambarkan secara langsung Hinata dan Sakura yang tampak berjalan cepat ke dalam bandara dengan ditemani oleh seorang _bodyguard_. Suasana bandara saat ini begitu ramai karena kehadiran mereka berdua.

Dan yang lebih mengagetkan Naruto... Hinata juga akan ke Paris? Itu berarti...

'_Aku, Hinata dan Sasuke akan bertemu kembali?!_'

Naruto cepat-cepat mengambil ponselnya, mencari-cari kontak Hinata di ponselnya lalu menghubunginya sesegera mungkin.

"Ayolah, cepat angkat..." Naruto mengetuk-ngetukkan hak sepatunya secepat mungkin, berharap saat ini ia belum berangkat ke Paris.

Sebuah suara pun akhirnya menjawabnya.

"_Kak Naruto? Ada apa?_"

"Ah... Hinata!" Naruto pun terbata-bata jadinya. "Kau sudah tiba di Paris?"

"_Belum, aku masih di ruang tunggu. Kakak tahu dari mana aku akan pergi ke sana?_" balasnya heran.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya berita tidak meliputmu? Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak memberitahuku?" lelaki berpakaian setelan jas kerja itu menyamankan duduknya yang sedari tadi tegang. "Ano, rencananya aku juga akan pergi ke sana—"

"_—APA? KAK NARUTO JUGA PERGI KE PARIS? KYAAAA!_" terdengar sebuah jeritan _fangirling_ dari suara seberang sana. "_JAM BERAPA? JAM BERAPA?! KATAKAN PADAKU!_"

"Ssst, kecilkan suaramu, sayang!" Naruto malah memperkecil suaranya. "Aku akan berangkat satu jam kemudian dari sekarang. Itulah sebabnya aku ingin mengajakmu untuk bertemu—mumpung kita punya waktu luang. Kau akan mulai _shooting _besok, kan?"

"_BA-BAIK! RENCANANYA, AKU AKAN MENGINAP DI RUMAH KAK SASUKE! JADI LEBIH BAIK KITA BERTEMU DI SANA SAJA!_" Hinata tampaknya mulai gila sekarang. Ya, ini kesempatan langka. Padahal Naruto dan Hinata berada di kota yang sama, namun karena urusan pekerjaan mereka nyaris tak pernah berkomunikasi lagi. Dan sekarang... inilah saatnya!

"Tunggu! Memangnya kau tahu dimana tempatnya?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Lama ia terdiam. Lalu terdengar lagi suara di ponselnya.

"_Hehehe... aku... tidak tahu..._"

.

Gubrak! Naruto pun jatuh ke lantai sejadi-jadinya.

"Dasar bodoh..." ejeknya terhadap kelemahan adiknya itu. "Baiklah. Aku akan berikan alamatnya via SMS, lalu kau pergi dulu ke sana. Aku akan menyusul setelahmu. Oke?"

"_WAKATTA!_" Hinata terdengar begitu riang ketika ia mengucapkannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara panggilan terhadap penumpang pada sebuah pesawat. "_O-Oh, sepertinya aku akan berangkat sekarang. Aku tutup ya, Kak. Sampai jumpa nanti. _Love ya_!_"

Dan sambungan itu teputus tiba-tiba. Naruto pun turut memutuskannya sambil memandangi ponselnya sambil berseru dalam hatinya yang terdalam:

"_Love you too._"

.

.

.

_Kami yang dulu berbeda dengan yang sekarang._

_Dulu kami begitu membenci kehadiran masing-masing, sekarang entah mengapa kita malah ingin bertemu lagi._

_Dan alasanku mengapa aku ingin bertemu dengannya..._

.

..._karena aku ingin mengukur seberapa besar kasih sayangku padanya._

_Apa aku begitu menyayanginya..._

..._atau aku hanya ingin bercanda dengannya sesaat saja, seperti dulu?_

.

.

.

_**The Eternal Affection**_

_Paris, December 12nd 2016, 04.36 p.m._

"Hinata! Bangun, Hinata! Kita sudah sampai!" teriak Sakura sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu temannya yang saat itu sedang tertidur.

Jujur, ia 80% betul-betul menahan malunya karena saat ini supir kabin taksi lokal khusus yang dinaikinya menatapnya dengan bingung. Sudah di negeri orang, pakai bahasa Jepang pula.

"_Pardon_," pintanya pada sang supir sambil melampirkan senyum tanpa dosa ke arahnya, lalu kembali menatap pada Hinata yang mulai terbangun.

"Hinata! Ayo keluar! Kita sudah sampai di depan hotel! Produser sudah menunggu kita!" teriak Sakura sambil berusaha membuka pintu kabin dan menarik Hinata keluar.

"Eh? Ap—KYAAAAH!"

Mau tak mau, Hinata yang kelelahan akibat perjalanan panjang yang dilaluinya sedari tadi pasrah ditarik oleh Sakura untuk masuk ke sebuah gedung bertuliskan '_Hotel Pitz_', dan di bawahnya terdapat plakat bintang yang berjumlah lima. Tak salah lagi, ini pasti hotel bintang lima dengan segala fitur yang mumpuni di dalamnya.

"Saku-_chan_! Kau bilang aku akan menginap di rumah Sasuke! Kenapa kita ke hotel? Lalu... bagaimana dengan barang-barang kita?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi sambil menutupi mantelnya dengan satu tangannya. Udara hari ini cukup dingin, namun setidaknya tidak ada badai salju seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

"Lihat saja nanti," jawabnya jelas. Tangannya masih menggandeng tangan Hinata, hanya saja ia melonggarkannya sedikit agar Hinata tak merasakan kesakitan.

Dan begitu pintu otomatis terbuka, mereka langsung disambut oleh para pengurus hotel yang telah berbaris sejajar hingga ke belakang. Ruangan yang didominasi oleh merah dan perak itu jelas makin ramai berkat adanya sorotan serta lampu _LED flashlight_ _paparazzi _dan kameramen dari TV lokal dan luar negeri, juga aneka hiasan Natal yang bergelantungan dan bergerak-gerak memamerkan sisi kecantikan diri mereka masing-masing.

Menyadari sedang berada di pusat sorotan, Hinata pun merapikan pakaiannya yang sempat terkoyak-koyak oleh angin musim dingin saat ini. Ia mulai menyisir rambut pendek ala Maeda Atsuko itu menggunakan jarinya perlahan, lalu membetulkan kerah mantelnya yang berantakan akibat ketiduran tadi.

Setelah membetulkan diri, ia dan Sakura tersenyum—palsu pastinya—dan memandang ke arah kamera-kameran dan orang yang berada di sana dengan tatapan ramah.

Yap. Waktunya untuk serius. Konferensi pers akan dimulai.

_Ganbatte!_

_**The Eternal Affection**_

"Hina-_chan_."

Wanita muda itu menoleh pada arah suara ketika ia sedang menunggu di _lobby_. Sementara itu, _lobby _kini telah terlihat seperti semula, tanpa adanya keramaian dan suara-suara kamera seperti tadi. Acara konferensi pers itu memang sudah sedari tadi selesai dan meninggalkan begitu banyak rasa lelah pada Hinata karena acara tadi menuntutnya untuk terus menjawab pertanyaan dari para wartawan selaku pemeran utama. Dan saking lelahnya, Hinata sampai sekarang belum sama sekali menghafalkan nama dan wajah para pemeran yang sedari tadi mengenalkan diri mereka masing-masing pada para media.

"Bagaimana, _manager-san_?" sapanya menghilangkan wajah lelah yang sedari tadi menyuramkannya. Ia memang sedang menunggu Sakura sedari tadi karena _manager_nya itu sedang meminta ijin pada produser agar Hinata boleh menginap di tempat lain.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau Kabuto-_san _mengijinkanmu untuk menginap di tempat lain." ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Hinata. "Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

"Terima kasih, Saku-_chaaaan_!" Hinata kali ini betul-betul tersenyum—tidak seperti saat di depan kamera dan orang-orang penting yang cukup mengandalkan akting. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, ia memeluk erat-erat Sakura dalam dekapannya penuh rasa bahagia. "Kau baik sekali padaku! Aku betul-betul berhutang budi padamu!"

"Justru harusnya aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu," ujar Sakura dengan lembut keibuan. "Kau telah membuatu aku dan keluargamu bangga atas acara tadi. Kau bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan saja sudah bagus, Hina-_chan_,"

Mereka saling melepaskan pelukan satu sama lain, lalu melanjutkannya kembali dengan ber-cipika-cipiki sebentar.

"Hina-_chan,_" Sakura spontan bergumam. "Apa kau perlu ditemani?"

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri. Kalau tidak tinggal tanya, kan?" ucap Hinata tidak enak. "Aku pergi, ya. Jaga dirimu, _manager-san_," pamit Hinata sembari melambaikan tangannya sebelum menghadap pada pintu keluar dan menarik kopernya.

Sakura pun membalasnya. "Hati-hati, Hinata-_san,_" ujarnya sambil tertawa karena menurutnya itu panggilan teraneh. Dan parahnya, Hinata juga menertawainya karena panggilan itu malah membuatnya terdengar makin tua.

_**The Eternal Affection**_

_Paris, December 12nd 2016, 08:13 p.m._

"Ugh... sudah tiga puluh menit aku berjalan di sini..."

Hinata merapatkan rahangnya agar tidak berbunyi saat ia menggigil kedinginan. Cuaca memang tidak terlalu ekstrim, namun suhu saat ini betul-betul kurang dari rata-rata. Salju dan angin saling berlomba mengadu kecepatan mereka untuk jatuh ke bumi, hingga malam di Paris pun dingin terselimuti oleh salju dan oleh tiupan angin.

Entah mengapa Hinata kali ini tak membanding-bandingkan tempat-tempat yang telah ia pijaki seperti dulu saat ia pertama kali menapakkan kakinya di Jepang ketika ia baru saja dari Amerika. Oh, ia juga tidak kepikiran akan melihat-lihat toko-toko di tempat dimana ia sedang berjalan sekarang—Champs-Élysées. Ayolah, tempat ini sudah sangat dikenal sebagai pusat perbelanjaan Paris dan salah satu tempat paling populer di sana, dan kenapa ia sama sekali tidak tertarik akan itu semua? Apalagi dia ini _shopaholic_.

Karena yang berada di otaknya saat ini adalah tentang Sasuke dan Naruto. Ralat, ia hanya terfokus pada Sasuke.

Apa kabarnya dia? Apa ia masih seperti dulu? Bagaimana hidupnya di sini? Apa yang ia lakukan saat ini? Apa ia lupa ingatan? Apa ia betul-betul bertunangan dengan Yakumo?

Ups.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, menggarisbawahi kalimat yang dibebat _question mark_ pada akhir kalimatnya. Apa—ia—betul-betul—bertunangan?

Jujur saja, kalimat tanya itu membuat hidupnya berubah. Ia mengalami masa-masa keterpurukan—bahkan ia sempat berniat untuk menjalani kehidupan bebasnya seperti di Amerika dulu—namun karena ia berpikir bahwa ia tidak bisa begini terus, maka ia pun akhirnya berpindah dan mencari kegiatan yang paling baik. Mirip-mirip dengan orang yang sedang putus cinta lalu akhirnya _move on _meski perjuangannya sesulit memperjuangkan kemerdekaan dari tangan penjajah.

"Hahhh..." ia menghela napasnya hingga membentuk kumpulan uap. "Apa yang kupikirkan, sih..."

Dan ia mulai berjalan sembari menarik kopernya cepat-cepat. Otaknya berusaha keras memfokuskan diri pada alamat rumah Sasuke yang tertera pada ponsel yang digenggamnya saat ini.

_Kriiiiiiing!_

Hinata mendongak pada layar yang menuliskan nama 'Naruto' dalam kanji Jepang. Spontan, ia pun mengangkatnya.

"Kak Naruto~!" desahnya manja. "Kau sudah di mana? Kini aku dengan bodohnya sedang berada di Champs-Élysées dan tidak tahu lagi harus kemana..."

"_Apa?_" Naruto lupa mengucapkan salam. "_Maksudmu... kau tersesat?_"

Hinata menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya. "Yaaah, bisa dibilang iya karena aku tidak tahu letak rumahnya meski kakak memberitahuku, dan tidak karena aku baru saja selesai acara pertemuan di sini."

"_Kenapa kau tidak tanya saja pada orang-orang di sana?_" geram si penelpon.

"Belum tentu orang di sini mengerti bahasa Inggris," kelit Hinata berbohong. Alasan yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah karena ia tak berani bertanya. Belum lagi kalau orang yang ditanya tidak mengerti bahasa Inggris, apalagi Jepang.

"Sudahlah. Kakak dimana? Bisa ke Champs-Élysées sekarang?"

"_Aku masih di bandara Charles De Gaulle, menunggu barang-barang bagasiku,_" kemudian terdengar suara yang terkesan bersungut-sungut. "_Duh, lama sekali._"

"Oh... kupikir kakak sudah di sini. Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" suaranya mulai menyiratkan keputusasaan.

"_Tidak ada yang lain selain bertanya, Hina-_chan_,_" pinta Naruto memberi nasihat. "_Di antara sekian banyak orang Paris, pasti ada yang fasih berbahasa Inggris. Tanya saja._"

Hinata dongkol lagi. "Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku—"

"—_Hinata, sudah dulu. Bagasiku sudah datang. Pokoknya kau tanya saja, oke?_"

"Tapi—"

Sambungan terputus. Hinata kian makin dongkol melihat tulisan '_panggilan berakhir_' pada layarnya, dan kini layar itu menampilkan tampilan sebelum datangnya panggilan dadakan itu.

Alamat rumah Sasuke.

Bukankah ia sedari tadi bersemangat untuk itu? Bukankah ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan kakaknya untuk melepas rindu? Dan sekarang... kenapa ia begini? Lemas dan putus asa?

Hinata nyaris saja terjatuh kalau saja kakinya tidak kuat menopangnya.

"Kakak dimana..." rengeknya berusaha untuk tidak menangis di tengah jalan raya yang dipadati oleh seluruh kalangan itu. "Aku... aku..."

"Hinata Uzumaki?"

_Deg_

Demi apapun, ia mendengar suara _alto _seorang wanita dewasa dari belakangnya. Bayang-bayangnya begitu terpancar dari aura tubuhnya. Dan dari suaranya, ia tampaknya bukan seorang _wota _yang suka berteriak-teriak cempreng menyemangati idola mereka saat sedang konser.

Hinata pun membalikkan badan. Oke, selagi ia bukanlah _netizen_ ataupun _wota_, ia aman. Aman... aman...

.

Alangkah terkejutnya Hinata begitu ia melihat sosok yang di depannya ini. Ia berambut hitam bergelombang namun terlihat halus dan lembut, lalu matanya yang berwarna merah marun tertutupi oleh kacamata hitam, dan badannya yang bagaikan gitar spanyol itu begitu tereksploitasi berkat gaun mini ketatnya yang berlengan panjang yang didesain dan disesuaikan motif dan ketebalannya untuk musim dingin. Lalu ia mengenakan stoking yang sama tebalnya dan _boots _hitam sebetis.

Ia menutup mulutnya.

"Nggak... nggak mungkin..." wajahnya menyiratkan keterkejutan yang amat luar biasa. "Kau... Kurenai Yuuhi..."

Ia tertawa halus. "Aku tidak akan memukulmu. Oh iya, suamiku bermarga Uchiha, jadi namaku sekarang Kurenai _Uchiha_. Ibu tiri Sasuke, kakakmu." lanjutnya kemudian dengan bangga.

"Ap..." Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan bicaranya,

Kurenai tersenyum mistis. "Latar belakang kehidupan _superstar _sudah pasti harus wajib diketahui oleh para sesamanya, kan? Lagipula... aku sudah menetap di sini."

_Sesama_? Oh iya. Hinata lupa bahwa Kurenai juga berprofesi sama dengannya, aktris terkenal. Dan kalimat terakhirnya... betul juga. Tiga tahun yang lalu, Fugaku mengajak Sasuke untuk tinggal di Paris. Bukankah artinya keluarga Fugaku sekarang menetap di sana? _Demi Sasuke_?

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Kurenai-_senpai_," jawabnya sambil tersenyum sopan. Tak lupa ia menunduk sebagai seorang junior. "Sedari dulu aku ingin sekali bermain peran bersama Anda di layar kaca."

"Ehem," deham Kurenai tersipu malu. "Terima kasih. Tak kusangka Sasuke punya adik yang ramah sepertimu," pujinya.

"Anda terlalu berlebihan..." balas Hinata dalam tawanya.

Ah! Ia jadi teringat akan maksudnya berjalan di sini.

"Nggg... Kurenai-_senpai_... ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu..."

Kurenai menatapnya intensif. "Ya?"

Hinata kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "A... Apa kau tahu tempat tinggal Sasuke sekarang?" tanyanya _to the point_.

"Sasuke?" ulang Kurenai. "Kau mencari Sasuke, _huh_?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia mengangguk perlahan.

"_Well_, kau berada di tempat yang tepat, _Mademoiselle_. Rumahnya memang berada di Champs-Élysées. Dan kebetulan aku sedang berjalan-jalan saja di sini. Mau kuantar?" tawar wanita berumur namun berkulit kencang itu berbaik hati.

Ia mengangguk lagi. "Anda terlalu baik, _senpai_. Terima kasih."

Tangan Kurenai yang berbalutkan sarung tangan rajutan itu menggenggam koper Hinata yang sedari tadi digeretnya menyusuri sepanjang jalan menuju tempat yang tak kunjung muncul.

"Biar kubantu. Bawaanmu sangat banyak," dan Kurenai pun tersenyum sembari berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Hinata ternganga. Memang _sih_, secara objektif, bawaannya memang agak banyak. Setelah koper _soft purple _besar itu pada bagian kanannya, ia masih membawa _handbag _di sisi kiri untuk menyimpan barang-barang yang 'darurat' semacam dompet dan sejenisnya. Belum lagi sebuah tas selempangnya berisikan alat-alat kecantikan superbesar yang makin membuatnya terlihat bodoh karena membawa tiga tas sekaligus. Namun ia jadi tidak enak—masa ia membiarkan senpainya membawakan kopernya sedangkan ia dengan kurang ajarnya membiarkannya bersusah payah menggeret koper yang terakhir ditimbang dua belas kilogram di bandara itu sambil tertawa karena berhasil menurunkan harga diri senpai sekaligus ibu tiri kakaknya?

Ah, sudahlah. Toh bantuan juga tak bisa ditolak. Hinata memang begitu kepayahan saat membawanya tadi. Ia bersumpah jika lain kali ia bepergian kembali ia harus mengurangi bobotnya.

"Oh ya, Hinata..." Kurenai memanggil lagi. "Aku hanya mengantar sampai depan rumah Sasuke saja, ya. Kau hanya perlu menekan belnya dan menunggu sampai pagar dibuka. Seperti yang kau tahu, ia tinggal mandiri sekarang karena..."

"—bukannya ia tinggal bersama Fugaku?" tanyanya keheranan. Yap, ia selalu saja menganggap Sasuke tinggal di rumah Fugaku yang diketahui adalah ayahnya sendiri.

Senpainya berbalik ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Kau tidak tahu?"

"Sama sekali tidak," ungkap Hinata _innocent_.

Matanya melotot. "Ia sama sekali tidak memberitahumu?"

"E-Eh, itu..." Hinata berkelit. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tak mau membuat nilai moral kakaknya menurun di mata Kurenai. "...waktu itu aku dan Sasuke sedang putus komunikasi karena suatu alasan, jadi aku tidak mau lagi bertelepon dengannya. Singkatnya, aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Begitulah..."

Tetap saja Kurenai menyalahkan Sasuke. "Hhh, dasar anak ini. Bagaimanapun juga kau harus tahu ini, karena kau adalah orang terdekatnya karena kau adiknya—begitu bukan?"

Hinata senang mengetahui bahwa ia orang terdekat bagi Sasuke, namun ia juga tidak mau Sasuke dijelek-jelekkan oleh Kurenai.

"Ta-Tapi!" Hinata menguatkan diri. "Ia kakak yang baik. Ia selalu tersenyum, ceria, dan selalu saja tahu tentang diriku juga menemaniku dalam keadaan apapun. Lagipula itu juga sudah lama. Jadi..."

"...benarkah itu?" Giliran Kurenai yang alisnya menaik. "Ia selalu ceria di depanmu...?"

"Te-Tentu saja!" Duh, pipinya entah kenapa terasa memanas sekarang. Ia saja kurang yakin, sebab bila dijabarkan dalam bentuk presentase, hubungannya dengan Sasuke 60% dipenuhi oleh pertengkaran dan 40% perdamaian. Namun, sebagai seorang adik yang baik, tentu ia tak mau nama baik kakaknya rusak, kan?

Kurenai pun terlihat sedikit sedih, seperti sedang menggalaukan sesuatu. Dan Hinata pun khawatir akannya.

"Senpai—"

"—sedari dulu aku ingin melihat dirinya sekali-sekali untuk itu. Namun ia tak pernah menunjukkan senyumnya padaku. Sebaliknya, ia selalu memandangku sebagai perebut suami orang."

Hinata membelalakkan mata tak percaya. "Betulkah?"

Kurenai mengangguk sedih. "Aku tahu, aku memang kotor. Menginginkan Fugaku yang sebenarnya sudah beristri. Lalu aku mengajaknya pergi dan meninggalkan Sasuke, putra kesayangannya sendiri..."

Hinata pun memeluknya, meninggalkan tasnya yang terjatuh ketika berlari menghampiri Kurenai yang tak tertahankan lagi air matanya.

_Salah. Yang benar adalah Fugaku yang mengajakmu, lalu ia menikahimu dan mengajakmu pergi, _ujar Hinata dalam hati. _Kau terlalu rendah hati, _senpai_._

"Sabarlah, _Senpai_..." ia mengusap-usap rambut hitam bergelombang terawat itu perlahan. "...ia juga pernah berbuat demikian pada Mikoto, ibu aslinya. Ia mengacuhkannya karena ia tak bisa melupakan ayahnya. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, Sasuke luluh dengan kebaikan ibunya. Ia pun beralih pada ibunya dan malah membenci Fugaku."

"Selama kau terus bertahan dan terus menghadapinya dengan senyum penuh kasih sayang, ia pasti akan luluh. Ingatlah itu, senpai," lanjut Hinata sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

_Bruk_

"Fiuh, akhirnya sampai juga..." Hinata meregangkan bahunya selepas melempar tas selempang _branded _miliknya ke bawah tanah yang ditutupi oleh salju.

Kurenai tersenyum padanya. "Yah, memang agak jauh. Setidaknya kau bisa berolahraga berkat ini semua. Hahaha."

Hinata menghadap padanya lalu menunduk sopan. "Terima kasih telah menemaniku, _senpai_. Juga telah membantuku menggeret si ungu besar itu..." ia melirik pada kopernya yang kini melembam.

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu karena telah memberikan saran agar ia mau tersenyum, Hinata," Kurenai berbalik. "Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke Champs-Élysées untuk bertemu dengan seseorang. Kalau ada apa-apa, tanyakan saja padaku lewat _e-mail. Au_ _revoir_!"

Dan punggung sang aktris itu kian menghilang lantaran terpaan salju putih yang kian berderak bagaikan badai kecil yang tak menyebabkan kerusakan apapun. Ya, kalau ada apa-apa, Kurenai ada untuknya. Untung saja ia sempat meminta _e-mail _pada aktris dambaan Hinata itu. Dan tak disangka, ia mendapat kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya. Ia bahkan tak mengerti kenapa kakaknya begitu membencinya!

Kini ia beralih pada sebuah rumah yang berpagar pendek dan bergaya _Victorian _bercatkan putihdi depannya. Ia juga melihat gaya serupa pada rumah-rumah di sampingnya.

_Sudah pasti ini kawasan elit_, batin Hinata.

Yang membuatnya berbeda adalah rumah ini terlihat begitu besar dibanding yang lainnya. Selain panjang dan lebar, rumah itu terdiri dari tiga lantai.

"_Wow, fantastic baby._" Hinata melafalkan lagu _boyband _Korea Selatanterkenal yang muncul sekitar empat tahun lalu itu. "Yang benar saja kakak tinggal sendirian di sini selama dua tahun. Ckckck, ini betul-betul gila!"

Kalau Hinata diberi kesempatan untuk tinggal di sana sendiri, ia pasti akan menolaknya kecuali jika si pemberi kesempatan itu mengijinkannya membawa rombongan keluarganya untuk tinggal di sana. Kau tahu kenapa? Simpel saja. Ia takut pada roh-roh gaib yang menurut filosofi tololnya itu tinggal di rumah-rumah besar, klasik nan mewah. Itulah sebabnya ia masih saja tinggal di rumah Uzumaki ketimbang untuk tinggal sendiri kalau tidak ada acara _shooting _yang mengharuskannya untuk tinggal di hotel atau semacamnya. Dan ia memutuskan untuk pindah rumah apabila ia sudah menikah saja.

_Anak_ _mama_? Tentu saja ia memang anak yang lahir dari perut mamanya. Oh, ralat. _Anak mama _yang merupakan konotasi dari anak yang manja. Begitu, bukan?

Kini matanya berputar ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk memancing orang di dalam rumah hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sesuatu. "Ah! Bel!"

Dan ia pun beralih ke sana, menekan-nekan bel sebanyak mungkin layaknya anak awam yang gaptek bertemu dengan benda canggih dengan pose autis saking semangatnya.

_Ting-tong! Ting-tong! Ting-tong! Ting-tong! Ting-tong! Ting-tong! Ting-tong! Ting-tong!_

"_BE PATIENT, PLEASE!_"

"Kyaa!" Telinga Hinata berangsur tuli ketika mendengar suara teguran keras dari bel rumahnya—bel rumahnya dilengkapi dengan _speaker_—dan bodohnya telinganya berada di dekat _speaker _itu. Suaranya begitu familiar, lebih-lebih ke arah suara wanita.

Wanita? _Jangan_-_jangan_... TIDAK! Pasti itu pembantunya atau siapalah. Asal jangan _dia_...

"_Hinata_?" kali ini si _speaker _agak melembut dibanding sebelumnya. Ia menggunakan aksen Jepangnya.

Dan Hinata pun makin mengenal suara itu dibanding memakai bahasa asing barusan. Tentu saja suaranya berbeda seiring dengan bedanya bahasa. Sekujur badannya pun gemetaran lantaran karena dua hal: salju yang kian membadai dan suara perempuan ini.

"_Are you Hinata? Please show your face to the hidden-camera so we both can see each other!_" teriak si _speaker _lagi dengan fasihnya meski berganti-ganti bahasa.

Matanya jelalatan mencari-cari benda yang dimaksud. Ia bahkan tidak tahu dimana letak kamera itu berada. "Hei, aku bahkan tidak tahu diman—ups, _I mean I don't even know where are those shits! Now can ya please open da door? It's so cold ya know!_" ralatnya dengan tidak sopan saking dinginnya.

Ternyata _speaker _tak mau menyerah karena takut orang yang berbicara saat ini adalah seorang perampok. "_It's above the speaker that you used to talk currently!_" teriaknya lagi.

"_Alright, alright..._" Ia memutar bola matanya kesal sambil mencari-cari sebuah bulatan lensa kecil di sisi-sisi _speaker _itu hingga akhirnya ia menemukannya.

"Hei, aku menemukannya!" ia tak meralatnya lagi karena terburu-buru mendekatkan matanya ke arah lensa kecil itu. Ya, akhirnya ia bisa melihat orang itu dengan jelas.

Ia berpenampakan wanita, berambut cokelat, dan—

"_Hinata! Ternyata itu betul kau! Aku Yakumo! Ahhhh!_" teriaknya kegirangan. "_Tunggu di sana! Aku akan bukakan pintunya~!_"

"Dari tadi _kek_." gumamnya berbahasa Indonesia dengan ketus sambil menyingkirkan salju yang menempel di mantelnya dengan kasar. Kenapa orang itu betul-betul nekad ingin melihat wajahnya terlebih dahulu? Memangnya suaranya mirip preman, ya? Apalagi orang yang dimaksud itu Yakumo. Orang yang dekat dengannya.

"Heeeh?" spontan ia menutup mulutnya sendiri. "Tadi apa dia bilang? Yakumo...? Kurama Yakumo? KURAMA YAKUMO?!" jeritnya tertahan.

Yah, singkat cerita, Hinata baru sadar bahwa Yakumo _itu _yang dimaksud. Sedang apa ia di sini? Kerja sambilan? Kenapa malah jadi pembantu di rumah kakaknya?

Oh! Jangan bilang kalau selama ini dugaannya benar!

"Hinata! Di sini!"

Hinata menengok ke kanan yang sudah jelas terlihat seorang wanita ber-_sweater _tebal dan berlengan panjang sedang membuka pagar dan kini ia sedang _ngos-ngosan _akibat berlari menuju tempat kejadian perkara.

Tepat saat itu, Hinata mulai merasakan tubuhnya membeku seperti di dalam _freezer _besar bersuhu minus empat puluh derajat. Lutut dan giginya seakan berhenti untuk bergetar ketika ia melihat wanita itu.

Dan ketika sang pemanggil sedang membuka kunci gembok menggunakan tangan kanannya, sesuatu terlihat begitu berkilau di jari manisnya.

_Ia... betul-betul bertunangan dengannya...?_

"Nah, Hinata..." Yakumo melongok pada Hinata yang telah membatu bersama tanah salju yang dipijakinya. "Hinata! Halooo? Hinata!"

Hinata tetap diam, meski mata dan mulutnya masih terbuka dan terpaku pada jari manis itu. Dan Yakumo merasa ia harus mengambil tindakan darurat—dengan kata lain ia melamun di tengah-tengah badainya salju.

_**The Eternal Affection**_

_Champs-Élysées, December 12nd 2016, 09:00 p.m._

.

_Mereka bertunangan...?_

_Tidak._

_Tidak._

_TIDAK._

_TIDAK!_

"_TIDAAAAAAAK_!"

Sekejap ia langsung bangun dengan dahi yang berlumurkan keringat dingin. "Hahh... hahh... hahh..."

Kepalanya menggeleng ke kiri dan ke kanan, tampak sedang kebingungan.

_Dimana aku...?_

_**Brak**__!_

"Hinata!" seorang wanita muda menghampirinya dengan wajah panik bercampur khawatir. "Kau kenapa? Kurang enak badan? Lelah? Duh, maafkan aku telah membiarkanmu di luar tadi, habisnya kau terlihat mirip perampok sih..."

"_Oh God._" Hinata menertawainya sambil membuang muka. "Apa wajahku terlihat begitu menyeramkan_, Mademoiselle _Uchiha?"

Yakumo terlihat kaget. "Hina-_chan_? Bagaimana kau tahu tentang marga itu? Kau kan..."

"_Lupa ingatan,_" sambung Hinata tersenyum misterius. "Tapi yang namanya _ingatan _itu juga bisa dipicu, bukan?"

Yakumo merasa dirinya begitu hanyut dalam ketegangan. "Jadi... kau..."

"Ah, sudahlah. Lagipula aku hanya bercanda." Hinata tertawa lepas. "Aku hanya pura-pura tidur tadi. Kakak memang masih saja seperti dulu. Selebor dan gampang panik saking cemasnya pada orang lain," lanjutnya mendengus.

"Ja... Jadi, yang kau lakukan tadi hanyalah bercanda?" tanyanya berulang kali.

"Ah, Kakak ini, seperti tidak tahu makananku sehari-hari saja," ujarnya berpura-pura ngambek.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu itu," Yakumo mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hinata. "_Drama queen_."

Hinata menjentikkan tangannya. "Tepat sekali. Dan kau tahu, mengakali mereka dengan air muka sungguhlah pekerjaan yang menyenangkan. Kau bisa melihat ekspresi yang berbeda-beda dari satu jiwa." ceramahnya singkat.

"Ya, termasuk aib-aib pada mereka juga terbongkar berkat kelihaianmu," dengus Yakumo. "Wajar saja kalau suatu saat nanti kau akan mendapat piala Nobel Peperangan Antarumat akibat semua itu..."

"...kalau memang ada, aku pasti akan dengan senang hati menerimanya." seru Hinata sambil tertawa cekikikan.

Yakumo nyaris tersenyum lebar. "Tumben sekali kau berkunjung ke sini, Hina-_chan_. Pasti mencari _sesuatu_, bukan?"

Inilah saatnya ia mengutarakan maksudnya! _Go, go, Hinata!_

"Ehem. Boleh kuralat? _Seseorang, _mungkin." ia pun tersipu malu sesudah kalimat itu dilantunkan. "Aku sempat putus komunikasi padanya selama beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku juga sempat terpuruk karena ditinggal olehnya. Dan aku bisa sampai ke sini, berterima kasihlah pada Naruto dan lagu _Aitakatta_-nya AKB48. Semangatku untuk bertemu dengannya bisa pulih berkat hal-hal itu,"

Rentetan tawa kembali mengalun dengan tidak jelasnya pada Yakumo. "Ya, ya, lagu itu juga memengaruhiku untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke saat mengetahui kami satu pesawat dalam perjalanan menuju ke Paris..."

Oh, padahal Hinata sudah berusaha untuk membicarakan hal yang lebih menarik lagi untuk dibincangkan dibanding ditarik kembali ke masa-masa kehancurannya. Ya, saat itulah seluruh puncak dari aib-aib hidupnya begitu terasa hingga rasanya ia ingin mengakhiri hidup.

_Yeah_, dia bahkan sudah mulai ber-_flashback _ria lagi.

"AKB memang hebat." simpul Hinata sambil tersenyum muram dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada pinggiran tempat tidur. Ia baru sadar kalau saat ini ia sedang berada di sebuah kamar tidur besar dengan perpaduan elemen _Victorian _dan _minimalist _itu. "Yap, sangat hebat. Hebat sekali."

Memahami maksud kalimatnya, Yakumo berdeham sesaatnya. "Aku tahu ada hal yang begitu tidak mengenakkan hatimu saat membicarakan hal itu. Boleh aku tahu?" tanyanya.

"Dasar sensitif. Kenapa kakak tahu?" kernyit Hinata mengebelakangkan poninya yang mulai terasa mengganggu matanya. "Soal itu, aku..."

Sebuah jalinan suara menggema pada naungan mereka.

"_Yakumo!_"

"Oh, tidak," Yakumo mendesah berat. "Papa sudah datang. Kenapa cepat sekali, sih?"

"Papa?" ulang Hinata. "Siapa?"

"Kakakmu," ia tersenyum manis pada Hinata seperti _sales person _yang berusaha memikat para pembeli dengan senyum ramahnya. "Oh iya, mau bertemu dengannya? Bukankah ini tujuanmu?" tawarnya.

Sasuke! Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke... entah kenapa kalimat itu terus dikumandangkan layaknya siaran radio pada kantor Domei yang menyiarkan berita Proklamasi tiap setengah jam berkali-kali pada masanya.

Tetapi... entah kenapa rasa ingin bertemu Hinata dengan mendapat arahan dari lagu _Aitakatta _seakan punah sudah karena satu kata itu.

_Papa._

Sudah jelas kebenarannya.

_Sasuke bertunangan dengan Yakumo tanpa ijin restu darinya_.

Lalu... buat apa ia di sini?

Ia hanya akan menjadi pengganggu di antara mereka. Harusnya ia berpikir juga. Buat apa ia di sini kalau kakaknya juga sibuk mengejar kariernya? Buat apa?! Ia hanya mengganggu.

"Hinata? Kau menangis?" Yakumo mendekatkan wajahnya pada lokasi dimana paras cantiknya yang mulai dibasahi oleh air bersimbah keperihan dan kesedihan.

Kali ini—tanpa perlu melebarkan mata ke arah kipas angin untuk membuat air mata palsu—ia betul-betul menangis.

"Nggak, nggak papa. Aku hanya sedang mengkhayal saja," lanturnya tertawa paksa. "Sudahlah, kakak ke Sasuke saja. Aku akan menyusul nanti—"

"—JANGAN BERBOHONG!" Kali ini, dengan suara yang keras, Yakumo untuk pertama kalinya memarahi adik iparnya sendiri. "Ini bukanlah lokasi syuting, Hinata!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, derap langkah sepatu pantofel mulai berjalan dan mengeras menuju kediaman mereka yang agak ribut itu.

"Aku tidak berbohong!" tukas Hinata sewot. "Aku memang sedang merenungkan masa laluku tadi!"

"_Nee_, masa lalumu dengan Sasuke, kan?"

_Drap drap drap_

Mukanya memanas. "Te-Tentu saja! Memangnya siapa yang tidak suka mengingat masa lalunya yang begitu bahagia? Bahagia karena semuanya masih bisa berkumpul bersama, bukannya seperti sekarang?"

"Oh... begitu. Jadi kau rindu pada masa lalumu, lalu kau ingin kembali ke sana? _Well_, yang bisa kubilang adalah _jangan manja, _sayang."

_Drap drap drap_

"A-Aku tidak bilang aku ingin kembali ke sana! Memangnya kau tidak pernah memikirkan masa lalumu? Pasti pernah, kan?"

_Drap._

"Pernah. Tapi tidak berlarut-larut dalam hal itu, karena semuanya cuma kenangan yang hanya bisa dikenang dalam pikiran kita. Lagipula kenangan itu juga bisa terhapus seiring berjalannya waktu."

_Ceklek_

"Justru itu! Justru itu yang membuatku ingin ke sini! Karena kenangan selalu menemani kita untuk selangkah maju ke depan. Karena itulah mengapa orang yang lupa ingatan tidak akan pernah tahu apa tujuan hidupnya di dunia ini! Dan asal kau tahu, aku pernah mengalaminya. Dan karena aku mengingat banyaknya dukungan dari banyak orang mengenai talentaku, aku memiliki tujuan agar terus mengembangkan bakatku!"

"_Cukup._"

Jantung Hinata dan Yakumo rasanya ingin berhenti berdetak ketika suara menghampiri telinga mereka. Suara yang begitu berat, dingin, dan...

"Papa!" Yakumo pun terkejut. "Kenapa Papa pulang cepat?"

"Bukan urusanmu, _ma chérie,_" pria yang mengenakan setelan jas kerja lengkap itu berdeham sambil menyender santai pada kusen pintu. "Lebih baik cepat buatkan minuman panas. Kau tahu, cuaca saat ini betul-betul dingin," katanya menghembuskan napas hingga menjadi uap.

"Ba... Baiklah," ia berdiri dari samping tempat tidur dan menoleh pada Hinata, "Kau mau ikut denganku, Hinata?"

"Tidak usah," potong pria itu menggeleng acuh. "Biar aku yang menemaninya. Tidak baik membiarkan tamu sendirian."

Oke, oke, ini sama sekali tidak adil bagi Hinata. Selain itu, ada satu hal yang satu lagi pria ini lupakan. Tidak baik memotong pembicaraan tamu.

Namun di sisi lain, ia juga malas untuk menegapkan diri dan berjalan mengikuti Yakumo karena ia kecapekan dan seharian ini ia hanya tidur dalam penerbangan dan saat ia menaiki taksi menuju tempat jumpa pers. Ah, lebih baik ia di sini saja!

"Ya sudah."

Dan kini tinggallah dua orang insan yang mulai membekukan suasana secara lahiriah maupun batiniah.

Dua-duanya sama sekali belum menyapa satu sama lain. Hinata merasa bahwa sebagai tamu yang kurang ajar karena seenaknya tidur di rumah orang dan mengajak orang rumah ricuh, ia harus menyapa lebih dahulu. Tapi entah kenapa saat ini mulutnya tak mau menyunggingkan senyum ataupun membentuk sudut-sudut tertentu.

Kau tahu siapa yang di depannya ini? Yang dipanggil Papa oleh Yakumo? Yang mengenakan setelan jas kerja? Yang bersender santai sambil menatapnya lurus?

Dia itu _Sasuke_. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah...

"Hai, tamu kecil," si pria yang kita maksudkan tadi menyapanya dengan tatapan yang mulai melembut. "Maksudku, Hinata-_chan_."

Hinata memang merasa senang karena ia masih mengingat namanya. Yah, setidaknya, setelah insiden itu, Hinata berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya.

"Apa kau..." Hinata membuang muka dengan menyisakan sedikit pigmen merah pada pipinya. "...betul-betul Sasuke?"

Pria itu tersenyum misterius. "Kau lupa padaku?"

Hinata sempat terpengaruh untuk menjawab '_iya_' agar menimbulkan kesan acuh, namun kalau ia mengingat dirinya yang dulu yang selalu ingin bertemu dengannya, ia jadi ingin menjawab, '_tidak. Kau bahkan selalu mampir ke otakku tiap satu jam sekali!_'

Sedari tadi ia memang tidak bisa mengambil satu dari dua pilihan yang begitu membuatnya bingung. Ada pro dan kontra dari tiap jawaban yang akan dilontarkan. Mengapa hidup harus diarahkan pada pilihan? Mengapa manusia tidak bisa hidup hanya menjalankan apa yang sudah ditakdirkan? Apa takdir memang hanya bualan belaka dan cibiran bagi orang yang putus asa?

Sebelum ia menentukan pilihan terbaiknya, sebuah dekapan menghampiri punggungnya. Dekapan itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan dekapan yang pernah dilakukan kakaknya dulu. Dekapan yang begitu hangat, nyaman, dan begitu terasa menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Tangannya yang kekar nan gagah merekat pada perut rata Hinata tengah meremas-remas pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Seakan-akan pelukan itu akan bertahan _selamanya_.

Hinata menoleh pelan pada wajah sang pendekap erat yang menanggalkan wajahnya pada bahu Hinata. Sungguh tampak seulas wajah rupawan yang sedari tadi tertutupi poni menunjukkan perasaannya yang dibalut oleh kerinduan yang mendalam.

"Maaf," sanggupnya sambil tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya, merasakan ranah fantasi yang ia rasakan ketika memeluknya. "Kau tidak seharusnya mengangkat telepon kalau begini jadinya."

"Jangan meminta maaf. Aku justru bersyukur pada hal itu." balasnya datar. "Kalau saja aku tak mengangkat telepon itu, kau pasti akan merahasiakannya dariku kan?"

"Tapi kau tidak akan merasa seperti ini," tukas Sasuke yang sudah membuka matanya dan melirik pada wajah Hinata. "Jangan kira aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu setelah itu, Hina-_chan. _Mata-mataku banyak."

Hinata tersenyum kecut. _Yah, kau tak tahu semuanya, _batinnya.

"Mengapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku tidak membencinya. Justru aku sangat suka padanya. Yakumo itu betul-betul wanita yang tegar, kau tahu?" terang Hinata. "Hanya saja... aku hanya butuh waktu untuk membiarkan semuanya berjalan seperti semula. Ketika orang yang telah menjadi bagian darimu akan keluar dan siap untuk meninggalkanmu... apa itu tidak butuh waktu untuk membiarkannya meninggalkanmu?"

"Aku memang kesal karena kau bertunangan dengannya tanpa ijin dariku," lanjut Hinata terenyuh dengan kisahnya sendiri. "Namun itu tidak menghilangkan rasa sayangku padamu. Hingga pada akhirnya aku bisa menjalani kehidupan normalku, meski harus menyisakan kenangan pahit pada masa peralihan itu."

Sasuke jadi ikut terenyuh mendengar kisah yang mirip dongeng saat dilantunkan oleh wanita di sampingnya ini.

"Dan sekarang aku tahu rasanya bagaimana ditinggalkan. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan karena ia sudah terbenam di antara awan-awan. Juga terasa kesepian, meski Kak Naruto ada di sana. Rasanya ada yang kurang," Hinata menarik kesimpulan. "Aku jadi mengerti mengapa kau terlihat begitu berusaha untuk terlihat akrab denganku saat aku pindah ke Jepang."

"Akhirnya kau paham juga," timpal Sasuke tersenyum. "Kita memang terlalu kembar untuk mengalaminya."

Hinata jadi terdiam sesaat seperti memikirkan sesuatu, namun ia kembali pada alamnya sambil tersenyum pelan. "Kau benar," ujarnya.

Sang pendekap yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi mendadak itu langsung bertanya padanya. "Kau kenapa?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Rasanya aku pernah mendengar omongan itu, dan entah kenapa aku tetap tak bisa mengingatnya. Yah, aku memang bodoh..."

"Kau tidak harus mengingat masa lalumu. Kita semua masih bisa berkumpul juga sudah merupakan hadiah terbaik," nasihat Sasuke yang berlagak menjadi pembawa kabar baik.

Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa Hinata baru saja berbohong. Kenyataan yang sebenarnya adalah...

"Oh!" Hinata teringat sesuatu. "Naruto juga akan datang ke sini!"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. "Apa maksudnya? Kalian..."

"Yap!" Hinata menjentikkan jari lagi. "Kami berencana untuk berlibur ke rumahmu! Yah, sekalian ingin melihat-lihat Paris juga sih. Sebagus apa Paris ini sampai-sampai kau tak pernah pulang ke rumah lagi. Kami rindu padamu, tahu," ia menjulurkan lidah.

"Eh, soal itu..." Sasuke menggaruk-garuk kepalanya mencari-cari alasan. "Aku juga ingin, tapi aku tak punya waktu..."

"Sombong sekali!" jerit Hinata.

"Artis juga pasti pernah bekerja di hari libur, seperti kau." ia menatap Hinata dengan kilatan tajamnya. "Kau ke Paris karena sedang ada pengambilan gambar untuk film baru, kan? Beritamu membuat rubrik bisnis sempat ditiadakan. Menyebalkan."

Wajah Hinata memerah. "Ja-Jangan salahkan aku! Salahkan redaksinya! Mengapa mereka mau menyorotku—"

"—karena mereka memilihmu, Hina," tatapan Sasuke berubah melembut kembali. "Mereka memilihmu karena kau layak dijadikan _headline_. Dan kau harus bekerja keras untuk itu sebagai ganti kerja keras mereka yang telah meliputmu."

Semangat Hinata yang awalnya turun karena lelah sehabis _shooting dorama _kini telah terisi _full _seperti orang yang menjadi segar kembali setelah minum minuman penambah ion tubuh yang akhir-akhir ini iklannya marak diputar itu.

"Ya!" Hinata mengepalkan tangan ke atas. "_Ganbatte kudasaaaaaaai~!_"

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan yang berasal dari bawah.

"_SASUKE, HINATA, MINUMANNYA SUDAH SIAP!_"

"Sial, mengganggu saja," gerutu Sasuke melepaskan dekapannya. "Kenapa buatnya cepat sekali, sih?"

Hinata jadi terkikik sendiri melihat kelakuan kakaknya. "Kan kau sendiri yang minta." unjuknya.

"Ya sudah. Ayo ke bawah," Sasuke hendak beranjak dari ranjang dan berdiri mengulurkan tangan pada Hinata.

Hinata menyanggupinya dan membalas uluran tangan Sasuke. Dan tanpa Hinata sadari Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata cepat-cepat hingga ia sepenuhnya berada di pelukan Sasuke dan mendapat bonus sebuah kecupan di pipi darinya.

"Ah!" Hinata malu sejadi-jadinya mengingat kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. "Kau..."

"Orang Paris selalu mengawali pertemuannya dengan kecupan. Kau harus tahu itu," tukasnya menyentil kening Hinata yang lebar itu dengan jahil.

Wajah si hawa sempat saja memerah saat kakaknya memegang tangannya. Membagi kehangatnya tubuhnya. Dan membuatnya bernostalgia bahwa seluruh penjuru Jepang pernah dipijakinya dengan tangan ini. Tangan sang kakak.

"_Ayo, adik manis._"

.

.

.

.

.

_"Maaf, panggilan yang Anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi..."_

_PIP_

"Brengsek." Ia melempar ponselnya seharga lukisan Monalisa itu dan sukses mendarat pada lantai beralaskan karpet. Tanpa ada luka sedikitpun.

"Kemana Sasuke-_nii_? Sudah kutelepon sebelas kali dan ia tak menjawabnya." rutuknya mendudukkan diri pada sisi tempat tidurnya. "Kemana?"

Ia beralih pada tabletnya yang tergeletak pada tengah ranjangnya dan merampasnya kasar. Ia menghidupkan kembali layarnya, menyentuh dan menggeser-geser layarnya hingga ia menekan _icon _sebuah jejaring sosial.

Awalnya ia bermaksud untuk me-_mention _Sasuke, namun jarinya malah bertaut pada sebuah _status _yang terpampang jelas pada _timeline_nya.

_** hinataH:**_ _arrived in Paris. Now I'm havin my hot chocolate with ma bro ;) #SWAG __ /f452dkf_

"Hinata-_sama_?" tangannya merapikan rambutnya yang turun ke depan. "Hinata-_sama_ punya saudara laki-laki?"

Ia kemudian menekan _link _yang tertera pada _status _tersebut dan muncullah sebuah foto yang diambil langsung dari Hinata sendiri. Terbukti dari salah satu tangannya terlihat meregang ke depan dan satunya lagi memegang secangkir cokelat panas. Di samping terdapat seorang pria yang tersenyum tipis dan seorang wanita yang tersenyum bahagia.

Gadis belia ini betul-betul tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Hinata... bersama...

"Yakumo-_nee _dan Sasuke-_nii..._" ia menggeleng-geleng tak percaya. "Kenapa Hinata-_sama_ bisa kenal? Kenapa dia tahu Sasuke-_nii_?"

Ia terlihat berpikir keras. Dilihatnya foto itu sekali lagi dengan tatapan '_kau jelek di mataku_' sambil mengembalikan layar pada _timeline_nya dengan dengki. Kemudian ia menulis sesuatu pada kolom yang ia pilih sebelumnya.

** hanabi_cocomo17** _done. I'm hating on you right now, Hinata-sama. Unfollowed bitches._

"Lihat saja, Hinata..." ia menggigit bibirnya penuh kedengkian. "...karena kau telah mengambil kakakku, kali ini aku tidak akan mengampunimu. Meski aku dulunya penggemarmu!"

.

_Here... comes trouble!_

**To Be Continued**

(_)/

**Bacotan Gajelas Author:**

Haihaihai~ ^^

Dan inilah yang selalu saya impikan saat membuat fanfic saya terdahulu. Saya ingin buat sekuelnya! Syukurlah bisa terlaksana, meski agak buru-buru, sih, hehe. Jadi... maaf maaf aja kalau hasilnya nggak begitu maksimal. I'll try it next time! :)

Thanks buat semua yang udah baca. Aku bakal lebih cemumut lagi kalau ada yang ngereview, atau ada yang kurang jelas silahkan bertanya. Goyang ngebor kalo reviewnya banyak. Salto di pintu aer kalo yang reviewnya tulus dan baiiiiik banget :))

_Special thanks _buat temen-temen yang udah ngereview chapter akhir dan terus support aku. Makasih ya buat _**Dreamer Ladies, Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori, gece, fi-nyan, sera masumi dan lainnya, **_makasih juga :)

Udah dulu ya. Keep support me! (;

**Cha2luvGaGa**


End file.
